


Watch || Eyeless Jack x F!Reader

by ReinRainGoAway



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Depression, F/M, Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinRainGoAway/pseuds/ReinRainGoAway
Summary: Y/N hates everything including herself, she's depressed, she's suicidal, she's an outcast. She doesn't fear death, she craves it. But when she becomes the target of the infamous creepypastas and earns their sympathy, one specific cannibalistic serial killer takes a liking to her and soon makes Y/N fear affection, love and herself and crave death more than ever. She learns that affection can make your life turn for the worse, especially if it's the affection of Eyeless Jack.





	1. Chapter 1

There's many words you could use to describe Y/N, but reclusive would be the best fit. She hates everything and everyone, but there's nothing she hates more than herself. She's had many suicide attempts, most of which had landed her in hospital for long periods of time, she's in therapy and had to have cameras installed in her room and be supervised at all times. Her room was constantly checked and her arms. But her parents never stuck to that treatment plan after Y/N started to isolate herself from her family. Her cameras were still checked by her therapist and her family occasionally, but Y/N never done anything 'concerning' in her room, she went to the bathroom. She refuses to show her arms to anyone, which is of course suspicious, but her family or therapist cant do anything about it. She hates everyone, including them. Nobody knows why, nobody will know why. She has a collection of razor blades and box cutters that she keeps in a small box in her top shelf. She keeps it hidden behind books in case anyone were to walk in and ask about the box. Her family knows she does have hazardous things in her room, and how cluttered her floor is, but she makes sure they don't enter her room at all.

It was 11:30pm, and Y/n was back home. It wasn't that unusual for her to come back home so late, but it was unusual for her to come back at 11:30pm which was very early compared to her usual times of coming home. What she done after school that caused her to stay out till so late was still a mystery, but her parents were sure she was up to no good, but there's not much they could actually do. Her little sister was already asleep but Y/N didn't care, she slammed the door shut so hard and loud it practically vibrated throughout the entire house. Everyone ran downstairs to greet Y/N back or see if she was okay. "Whats up? Anything happen?" her older brother while he was slowly walking down the stairs. Y/N was closer to her brother more than anyone else, he was the only one who knew about her self-harming and suicide attempts. Y/N groaned then quietly replied with a simple, "No." If they were alone, Y/N would've actually told the truth, but since her parents and little sister was present, she decided against it. Her old brother nodded and whispered into her ear as she walked past. _We'll talk about it alone later, okay?_ She nodded back in response. "So Y/N, are you okay? What were you do-" her mum asked trying to reach out to her, but Y/N wanted nothing to do with her, so she cut her off before giving her a chance to finish, "Shut up." She gave her a quick death glare then walked up the stairs to her room. She barely even cleaned her room, it wasn't super untidy, but it wasn't the most tidiest room ever. Her floor was cluttered with scrap pieces of paper filled with writing her vents and rants, the words 'I want to die.' was written at least a million times. She never bothered to bin them or anything, they were all crumpled up, she would scrunch them all up into a ball when she was stressed.

She opened her wardrobe, the only colours present were black, white, gray and brown. With a few red jeans. You could call her style _edgy_ , she dressed mainly dark because her mind was dark and it matched her mood in a way. To an outsider, she probably would be considered emo. She got changed into some shorts and a short sleeve shirt with some stockings for 'fun'. She put her phone on charge and sat on the edge of her bed, she scrolled through social media. She saw everyone sending their condolences to a girl murdered. "Serial Killer strikes again." Y/N decided to look further into the article and read the following:

_"Just then, a girl who was 17-years-old was found dead in her bed. A scream was heard minutes before her parents discovered the gruesome corpse. Her throat had been slit open and a smile was carved from the corners of her lips to her ears. This is presumed to be the work of yet again, 'Jeff the Killer' as he has a history of carving smiles onto corpses. Please keep her and her family in your prayers tonight and stay safe, lock your windows and doors, don't answer the door unless you know who they are, stay inside, don't wander out late at night, close the curtains and call the police right away if there's any unusual activity. The police are currently trying to locate the killer, please do not hesitate to contact them if you have any information, it could save lives. Thank you."_

Jeff the Killer was the only killer that had a name, others were named usually after their killing pattern. Like ' _Organ-Eating man_ ' or ' _Hatchet man_ '. Which was quite unsettling. Yet _another_ murder, and Y/N doubted it'd be the last tonight. As Jeff the Killer _never_ murders just one person, _no_ , he kills as many as he wants until he's _satisfied_. And that's a lot. Jeff the Killer seemed to be the one killing the most frequent. Maybe because his killing method took considerably less effort. The thought of someone killing innocent people sickened Y/N, she hated hearing about it. _How_ _could some fucker do that? Absolutely heartless_ , but she's not really that far off. _They're all heartless, fucking monsters._ She put her phone on the floor, put on a jacket to hide her arms and went to the kitchen to get some water. Her brother and sister was asleep but her parents were at the table talking quietly. Y/N ignored them and just walked in, got a glass cup and filled it up with cold water. She chugged it as the room went silent. The temperature of the cold water refreshed her, she smiled before she washed the cup then continued to walk. Well, try to walk out. Her mum grabbed her wrist before she could leave, her dad still sat with a coffee cup in hand with a melancholy look on his face. "What do _you_ want." Y/N's voice was sharp.

"You need to **stop**." Y/N's mum gripped onto her daughter's wrists tightly, but not too tight. Y/N knew what she meant, to stop ignoring everyone and staying out late. "Why do _you_ care, I can do **whatever the fuck I want**." Y/N angrily said back, she was practically spitting at her. "I'm your mother Y/N." she said in a calm tone. " _I don't care_." Y/N wanted nothing to do with this conversation and quickly grabbed her own arm out of her mother's grip and ran to her room before her mum could say anything. "Y/N!" her mum screamed, no response. It was a usual thing to happen, Y/N would ignore her family and if they were ever to talk to her, she would run off. You could tell she _despises_ them, her parents confused as they don't recall doing anything wrong. It's been like this for a year or so, it's like she's not even part of the family, _voluntarily_. She says it's better that way but her family begs to differ, _they miss their daughter_. They _crave_ their daughter back. The smile Y/N would give them everyday after-school, the warm embrace she would give and the sweet words of " _I love you mommy!_ " They would get. The old memories of watching her play in the garden with her older brother and younger sister. It took a _millisecond_ for all that to change. One day she came home and excluded herself from her family and school, even her friends were worried. They're more like ex-family members and ex-best friends to her now. Nobody knows the reason why she changed so suddenly, suspected being a phase at first but it was more than ' _just a phase_ '. She had a problem with everyone and nobody knows what they done and why. But she refuses to speak a word about it. She does everything on her own, she'll do anything she wants to do and she no longer needs her parent's permission. She's 17, she's bound to move out soon. When she finishes school, moves out, everyone predicts that they wont hear a word from her, _or see her at all._

Y/N slammed the door shut, locked the door as usual and threw herself on her bed. Sinking into her blankets and mattress as she felt the soft cotton sheets engulf her, she loved the warmth she was surrounded in. She jumped under the blanket and rest her head on her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling. She got lost in her thoughts. She couldn't sleep, not today. Not yesterday, and probably not tomorrow. She has sleeping pills but why bother. She couldn't find the will to get out of bed at all. She doesn't even have the will to live so why she have the will to do anything else. She closed her eyes, once again lost in her thoughts before an echoing shriek sent chills all down her body making Y/N's body jerk upwards then off the bed, she landed on her hands and knees. " _Ow! Shit!_ " The cluttered mess on her floor doesn't exactly make a painless landing. A red mark was left on her hand following by an aching pain vibrating throughout her body. Her knees scratched and sending painful surges every time she bent them. You'd think she'd be used to pain after all she's done to herself, but how can someone get immune to pain, pain is pain, pain always hurts. She went to stand up but ending up slipping on something left on the floor so she landed on her stomach. " _FUCK_." She groaned. The shriek she heard before was the _least_ of her concerns, but she cared more about the pain surging through her blood like oxygen. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, her face twisted in pain as she let her back rest against the wall. While she was lost in the world of pain she was feeling, another shriek was heard again, except it was louder and more clearer than it was before but Y/N paid no attention it. She didn't care, she cared about getting the damn pain to go away.

"Y/N! I heard two thuds, are you okay?" Her mum shouted. "Yeah I'm fine." She barely managed to shout back, first thing she's said without telling her to fuck off or go away. There was no further conversation as her mum was aware it would've ended in Y/N hurling insults. Y/N reached for the painkillers but she couldn't, her body just gave up and she landed on the floor. " _How does falling off the bed hurt this bad?_ " She made an attempt to stand up but her knees were dead at this point, pain rushed through her body making her yelp in pain. "God dammit." Any normal person would've gotten up and went to sleep but not Y/N. Another shriek echoed, and only now did the neighborhood decide this wasn't normal. The shriek was more louder, like it was closer. Should Y/N be alarmed? _Probably_. Is she though? _No_. As her neighborhood was investigating what was actually going on, along with Y/N's family, Y/N stayed curled up in her room in pain. The pain was significantly less worse than before however. You could hear people expressing their concerns outside, loud conversations filled the street. And fear ran in the air. Another shriek was heard, it was now closer than ever and Y/N noticed that. The shrieks were getting closer and closer. Suddenly violent stamping filled the streets as people ran up to the suspected house the shriek came from and doors being flung open could be heard miles away. Suddenly screams of terror emerged in abundance. This sparked Y/N's curiosity, " _Quick! Get out! Get out!_ " Could be heard, followed by gunshots. This was definitely coming from the house right next to Y/N's house. _There was a murder spree on her street_ , there was a shooting on her street. The gunshots snapped Y/N back to reality and she put on a jacket and some shoes as quickly as possible, she took her phone and a box cutter as it was less obvious and heavier than a kitchen knife. The box cutter was stained with blood, _her blood,_ so she would have to be extra careful to make sure nobody sees it. They'll either know she's self-harming or _think she's the murderer._

She ran out of the back door as running out the front door would probably be more dangerous, as screams still echoed the area, police lights flashing and bullets still flying endlessly was still going on. Going out her backdoor was probably her safest option. She ran like no tomorrow, even though her knees still ached a little every time she bent them, she was actually quite fast. Being on the track and field team at one point really does come in handy sometimes, however her speed doesn't make up for the fact that she's physically weak. Her lack of eating has really taken a toll on her. She's not as fast as she used to be but still was fast, she had learnt self-defense at one point as it was mandatory in her school after multiple killings had occurred in her town. So she knew basic self-defense, but not enough to be able to fend off possible killers that would probably be running after her at one point. She had watched her older brother fight when he was younger, as he learnt martial arts and was actually quite skilled at it. Maybe if she were to get into a fight with a killer she could use his techniques. " _Damn, I wish I had stayed alongside_ _my family when they went out."_ she thought to herself. But what's done is done, she didn't stay alongside them and that's that. She made sure her box cutter and phone stayed in her pocket and wouldn't fall out.

She finally stopped after a while, it was only now when she ran out of breath and dropped to her floor with scratches all over her arm and her back against the rough surface of the tree that she realized, she ran into the woods. _The fucking woods_. The woods _notorious_ for murders, the woods _notorious_ for housing the so-called _creepypastas_. A very unfitting time to laugh, but Y/N did at the word 'creepypasta' floating around in her head, _who thought of combining the words creepy and pasta_. But then she really needed to take into account that she could die right now, those psychopathic killers could be watching her right now. But, _dying doesn't sound that bad does it?_ After all, she _is_ suicidal. She stood up after gaining some of her breath back, everything had happened too fast. She went from lying in her bed to running into the woods where it's famous for being the shelter for serial killers and dead corpses. This night took too much of a drastic turn and way too fast. Everything was going too fast. Suddenly, she heard someone running, obviously crying as her cries for help was super loud and so was the sound of her feet rapidly stomping the ground. Someone's here with her. " **HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!** " The screams were full with agony, clearly the person had been screaming this for ages as their voice was strained. Y/N followed the direction in which the screaming came from. Stupid move? _Probably_. But hey, _she was about to die so let's make the best of it right?_

She ran further and further, losing breath quicker until she saw the person. A girl with brown silky hair in a pink shirt with denim shorts. She held a little child in her arms as she ran, presumably her little sister. Both screamed in terror. Then the girl saw Y/N, and she noticed. " _I was staring for too long, fuck._ " She mumbled under her breath. The girl took no time to run up to Y/N and beg her for help while constantly looking over her shoulder. It wasn't until this _exact_ moment when she really took into account how pretty this girl was, but alas, she's in a serial killer woods she shouldn't get lost in her thoughts right now. "What's wrong?" Y/N asked. "T-This man. H-H-He's been following me! I-It's not the first time b-but I think he was responsible for the shooting back there a-and I think he w-w-wants me d-dead." She was hyperventilating, holding the child tightly. "What did he look like?" Y/N asked once again. "H-He didn't L-look human at all! H-He had w-white skin and b-black t-tentacle-like things c-coming out h-his back! H-He was splattered i-in blood! He had n-no face!" Y/N took all that into consideration. _No face? Is this girl_ _fucking delusional?_. And then suddenly, a loud sound that stopped the girl's crying shattered the air. Y/N looked towards where the sound came from, there was a hatchet buried _deep_ into the tree trunk right next to the crying girl. _Oh. Shit. It's. The. Fucking. Hatchet. Killer._ Y/N had heard of the ' _Hatchet Killer_ 's many times before. And _of course_ he was here in these woods.

The sobbing girl looked at the hatchet and let out the most _blood curdling_ scream ever, making Y/N drop to her knees covering her ears. And then the scream was cut short, Y/N jerked her head up as the loud sound was heard again. Blood _rained_ on her face, her hair, her clothes. She was drenched in blood. She slowly stood up, the _decapitated_ head slid off her neck clean and her body _collapsed_ , _two_ hatchets buried deep into the tree trunk next to her. The little child, unharmed but covered in blood. And crying as she backed away from the murderer who stood opposite her. Y/N stood in shock, staring at her twitching hands. Her eyes widened as the pool of blood underneath her widened. " _Hello._ " The killer said in an ominous tone. Y/N finally had the guts to look over at him. _Creepypasta... Hatchet killer. Is that, Ticci Toby._ Y/N felt the need to pinch herself to test if this was a dream and sure enough, **_it wasn't_**. As soon as she pinched herself, Ticci Toby let out a little chuckle. The small child gripped onto her legs, it's not like Y/N could run anyway. A sharp, piercing scream filled the air and then she dropped to her knees once again. A static, ringing noise filled her ears as she looked around and saw a group of people surrounding her in a semi-circle. _Blue mask, wide smile, blonde hair green hat, a girl with black eyes and black hair, a girl with a clock in her eye and a small girl with brown hair and a pink dress.  She's sure she saw much more, however the person that caught her eye, the most noticeable. The tall man, white skin and no face. Black tendrils that emerged from their back._ The ringing got so loud her ears _ached_ , she was practically deaf and couldn't hear when Toby approached her and lifted her chin up, saying something. The static noise was too loud at this rate, she was sure she let out a scream as blood flowed from her ears onto her hand, the little child still crying and their grip tighter than before. _Ticci-God-Damn-Toby_ was Y/N's last thought before everything blacked out.

Y/N's body surged up, she looked around, expecting to see her familiar black and white room. She didn't. Her vision was blurry, extremely blurry. The floor was cold and her back and head throbbed. She was still alive. She couldn't recall any past events, yet. " **Y/N. Y/N. Y/N!** " A voice called out to her, she felt hands touch her shoulders and wrap around her waist. She felt something _cold_ touch both her wrists. She saw flashing lights from her blurry vision. It took a few minutes to adjust her vision so it's back to normal, and when she did. There was a man with that familiar police uniform in front of her, handcuffs on her wrists, her brother's hands on her shoulders and her mother's arms around her waist. Her dad talking to a police officer. It wasn't morning yet. A few meters away from her, a white cloth draped over the dead girl's body, it was slowly becoming red rather than a white cloth. The little child who gripped onto her left marks on her legs, and was now in a police officer's arms. Everything was happening too fast yet again, _why is she in handcuffs? What happened to her street? What happened to the shooter? Did they find the culprit? What about Ticci Toby and the others? The ringing static in her ears? What was that? Do they think that she's the murderer?_   She seemed to forget about the bloody box cutter and phone in her pocket the police officer held the box cutter up to her view.

" _What is this?_ " He asked sternly. "A box cutter." The police officer mentally rolled his eyes. " _Why is there blood on it?_ " His eyes narrowed. "It's my blood." Y/N replied quietly. "Elaborate." The officer seemed to relax a little. " I _cut_ my arms." The police officer stood up and gestured for Y/N to as well. Her mother and brother stood up, her dad came rushing up to her and hugging her. For a moment, the whole family forgot that Y/N hates them. The officer separated them and led Y/N away from everyone else, into a police car. Y/N was scanning the area as she walked, with some tears streaming down her cheek.

She saw a familiar person with a blue mask, with black dropping holes for eyes. They were resting against the tree from a distance, and next to them was Ticci Toby, he was sitting down with his legs extended and one hatchet buried in the ground next to him and one resting on his neck. And then, the same tall white skin man, only now did she realize that he's _Slenderman. Slenderman. Slenderman._ Oh how much she hated that name. She moment she started to look at him, a voice spoke in her head. "If you mention us, we will _find_ you, we will _kill_ you. Choose your words wisely." And like that, Y/N was shoved into the car. _The hell was that, can he just speak in my head?_   She was confused, as any normal person would be. She was confused about this whole situation. So many unanswered questions that are probably going to stay unanswered for a long time, or forever.

When arrived at the police station, she was immediately sat down for interrogation. Y/N kept Slenderman's words in her head. Why does she need to listen anyway, _she's suicidal_. But if she were to say anything, they might think she's mentally insane and place her in a mental institution. And she would rather be _anywhere_ but there, she's heard those stories. Saying you saw a tall person in a suit with black tentacle-like things coming out his back, with white skin and no face isn't exactly believable in the slightest. She'll just have to lie and make things up as she goes. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Straight into the questions. "I remember this girl, running up to me with the child in her arms. She was crying, I couldn't hear what she was saying because her sobbing muffled her words and her voice was strained. Then I got this ringing static noise in my ear and I just blacked out." The interrogator nodded and wrote down what she said onto a sheet of paper. Almost exactly word from word. "Elaborate further on that static noise?" "Well, pretty self-explanatory. It was a piercing sound, it hurt my ears. It was like tv static but much more louder to the point I'm pretty sure my ears were bleeding." Y/N gradually became quieter as she spoke, as she didn't know what to leave out and what to lie about to not go to a mental institution. "Did you see anyone else, anyone unusual?" "No." Y/N's answer was quick and immediate, sharp. That could be considered suspicious. "Are you sure?" "Yes." The interrogator seemed to be suspicious of Y/N. "Did you kill the girl?" Y/N was in shock, but it made sense in a way, she and the child were the only ones found alive at the scene and Y/N claimed to not see anyone unusual, a child wouldn't be capable of chopping a head off clean so Y/N would be the only option. She dug herself a grave and she's ready to jump in. "Of course not, I was literally deaf. My ears were bleeding, I was on my knees in absolute pain trying to concentrate and stay alive, there's no way in that moment I could've got a weapon and sliced her head off. Plus I had a box cutter, that wouldn't have been able to cut through her neck clean, it would've been uneven." You could hear a tint of anger in her voice at this rate. "Did you see how she died?" Y/N didn't know whether to mention the hatchet which would link them back to Ticci Toby or not, if she did - they wouldn't think she's crazy to begin with, because they know Ticci Toby is on the run and a serial killer. But then they'd be asking why she didn't mention the hatchet earlier. "No." Y/N said quietly, a bit guilty that there's be no justice for that innocent girl with a little child. "Let's go back to the box cutter, was that really your blood?" Y/N was scared to talk, was her parents listening. "Yeah, I _self-harm_ with that specific box cutter so I'm positive it's mine." "Are you sure you didn't use that to ki-" Y/N was furious, _they still think she's the murderer?_ She cut him off immediately. "I told you before, **no**. If you look at her body she had a clean cut, box cutters can't do that and can't slice a neck in one clean swipe, it's not rocket science. But it can cut my arms nicely so that's what I use it for. I'm not gonna repeat myself continuously, _you listen to me or you carry on repeating the same questions over and_ over. Her anger was clear in her eyes and tone of voice. "That's all the questions I have for now, we will contact you soon for a further interrogation and I suggest you attend. For now, we will escort you back to your house." Y/N was confused. "Wasn't there a shooting on my street? Is it even safe for me to go back?" "Yes, but we are cleaning up the bodies and we have caught the culprit." "Who was the culprit?" " **Alyx Addison** , I believe he was yours neighbor." Y/N wasn't all that shocked, everyone called him Crazy Alyx because he's always out of his mind, but a shooting? It didn't take long for Y/N to put all the pieces together. He killed one of his four children to lure everyone into his house, then when everyone saw the body he got his gun and went on a shooting. But, _what about the shrieks leading up to the final one which set everyone off?_ W _ho were they, and who killed them? Were they people on her street?_ She'll probably never know and that remained one of her many unanswered questions.

Once Y/N was escorted back, her family wasn't back yet. Probably being interrogated on the shooting and their own daughter to see if she needs to be in a mental institution or if she's the murderer. She closed and locked the door behind her. The eerie silence was making her scared, it was unsettling. After everything that's happened, silence is the thing she doesn't need or want right now. She looked at the clock, it was 1am. Police were outside cleaning out the bodies and blood. She was still cautious, every small sound would set her off and make her heart beat faster than ever before. She went around the house and locked every door and window, her room last. She walked in, the familiar smell and look of this room relaxed her, she locked her window and door. She went to take a shower immediately and change out of her bloody clothes. Changing into something more comforting. She was pretty calm after the nice warm running water touching every inch of her body instead of cold air and raining blood. She snuggled up in her blankets, but it didn't take long for her to get distracted by a beep noise coming from her phone in the bathroom. The noise, it was the noise you'd get if someone texted you. It's probably her family texting her if she's okay, maybe they got out of interrogation. She sat up and walked to get her phone and then went back to bed, letting the blanket eat her as she stayed under and felt the warmth. Then she checked the phone at last. She got a text from her dad. It read:

 **Dad**  
Where are you?

" _Why is he asking, I mean, of course I'm at home the police wouldn't let me go anywhere else. Is he that stupid._ " She mumbled under her breath.

 **You**  
Why are you asking?

 **Dad**  
I just wanted to know where you were sweetie.

Y/N felt a bit of paranoia after that last message, she knew how her dad talked to her and typed. He never typed a full stop at the end and never has he called her sweetie. _Who is this_. Whoever this was, she wanted to catch him off guard, she isn't this stupid. But it lingered in the back of her head, what if it's actually her dad.

 **You**  
Could you send voice messages, I can't be bothered typing and it's more convenient, you're slow at typing

 **Dad**  
I'd rather not, but where are you?

 **You**  
Where's mum, John and Juliette?

 **Dad**  
With me

 **You**  
So I'm just gonna go call mom, girl stuff, you don't want to hear about it. Code red.

Y/N silently laughed to herself, she wasn't lying, it _was_ that time of the month. She went to call her mom, she prayed to God that she would answer. It rang for 15 seconds before her mum finally picked up. "Y/N?" It was definitely her mother's voice. "Yep, hello. Where are you?" Y/N asked. "John is still in the interrogation rooms, me and your father are trying to find his phone." "His phone?" "Yes honey, he lost it. Do you have it?" "Oh, no I don't. I hope he finds it? Where's Juliette?" Everything went silent for a minute. "Mum? Are you going to answer me?" She never answered. "Mum? You're scaring me?" It seemed like she was the only one on call. "W-we, can't find her." Y/N shot up from her bed. " _No fucking way_. **You're lying right?** " Y/N was getting ready to change and look for her, even though she never showed affection towards her family and ignored them, she knows _who and what are in the woods_ and if Juliette ventured there like the curious little girl she is, **she might be dead**. "I'm afraid not honey, the p-police are looking for her, they fear she might've went to the woods. We have to stay here until Juliette is found... Dead or alive." "You have to stay there? _What about me?_ " "You're supposed to be here too, after your interrogation is over you'll be with us honey." "Mum." " _Yes honey?_ "

" **I got sent home.** "

Her mum immediately ended the phone call, Y/N is a smart girl. She figured out everything after a few minutes. _Her dad dropped his phone, probably from his way to the crime scene to the police car, Juliette was with dad, she probably noticed and went to pick it up. There were so many police officers, dad must have not seen Juliette in the car with him and assumed she was escorted in the car with mum._ _But then, what else?_ Y/N got changed and sat on the bed to call her friend. She picked up almost instantly. "What's up? Why are you calling me at 1am?" "I'm in a fucking crisis right now, can you come to my house right now?" "Yeah maybe, but I'm super tired." "My family's life is on the fucking life, I can't do this by myself." "Woah what's going on?" "Just come over asap, I'll explain everything later." She ended the call. Y/N waited by the door, paranoia slowly crept inside her. Whoever has her dad's phone, wants to find wherever Y/N is, and possibly kill her.

A knock on the door, Y/N looked through the peephole, it was her friend. She opened the door, grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her inside, quickly locking the door behind her. She made her friend sit down on the kitchen table and slowly explain everything. You could tell she was scared. "Juliette is missing?!" Y/N slowly nodded her head. "But the police officers, why did they send you home and keep the rest of your family?" She asked. "I don't know! That's the thing!" Y/N paced back and forth in the kitchen. " _Do you think they're working for someone?_ " "Well obviously, they're the police, someone's ordering them-" Her friend cut her off. "No, like someone's _paying_ them to do this." "Do what Rose?" "Get Juliette, send you home and keep your family. Maybe they want everyone _but you_ dead?" "Rose that's **fucking insane** and you know that." "Yeah I've been looking into too much creepypasta lately..." Slenderman and Ticci Toby flashed into her mind. "Say, what's some creepypastas you know of." "Why the sudden curiosity?" "Just curious as of who they are and stuff I guess." Y/N kinda shrugged.

"There's Eyeless Jack, I think he's what we call the 'Organ-Eating man. He knows the body quite well and at night the cuts people open and eats their kidneys. There's of course, Jeff the Killer. BEN drowned, he's like Link from the Legend of Zelda. Ticci Tobi, he's the 'Hatchet man' I'm pretty sure. Oh and Slenderman, he's like the boss of them all in a way. There's Jane the Killer, out for Jeff's blood. Sally, she looks like Juliette a bit. Brown hair and pink dress, like Juliette would wear. Masky, he has a porcelain white mask I think. There's hoodie, Laughing Jack, Zalgo and there's probably many more I don't know about." Her friend said. "You know a lot." Y/N replied. "Oh please, everyone can know that by a simple search on the internet." Her friend flipped her hair when she said that and Y/N face palmed. Suddenly, her mum called her, "Let me pick this up real quick." Her friend nodded and Y/N put the call on speaker. "Hello? Hello? Y/N?" "Hi mom." " _Listen to me, lock the doors, windows, close the blinds._ **CLOSE AND LOCK** **EVERYTHING. DO. NOT. ANSWER. THE. DOOR. DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT.** " Y/N looked at her friend and they were both scared. Y/N's friend went to lock the doors, windows and close the blinds and curtains, making sure there's no space to peep through. "What's going on, mum I'm scared." Y/N was shaking. "Just listen to me **okay?** If someone knocks on your door and doesn't say anything, do not answer it. Please." "Mum, _what's going on please. Where are you? Are you coming home?_ " "Sweetie please." Her mum was sobbing on call. " _S_ ** _tay safe for me._** " Then the call ended. Y/N was crying, her friend rushed over and comforted her. "Let's stay in the kitchen, it's probably the safest." They stayed hurled in the corner. Y/N's friend was staying the night, she told her mother. "Fuck, _I'm scared Rose._ " "I know Y/N." She held her tight in her arms. " _I know I'm suicidal_ but this is _not_ how I wanted to die." Y/N couldn't get much of her words out through her sobbing and tears. Then, her dad texted her. " _Shit_ , Y/N, didn't you say that's _not_ your dad?" Y/N slowly nodded.

 **Dad**  
Code red?

"Whoever this person is, they're oblivious to code names. I mean girl stuff and code red put together makes things pretty obvious." Y/N's friend said, Y/N nodded and snickered.

 **You**  
Period...

 **Dad**  
Oh I see...

 **Dad**  
I saw your friend come in your house, I'm still a bit far. You're home?

Y/N panicked and dragged Rose up the stairs to her room. She got out her box cutter and sat in the corner of the room with Rose, who was visibly shaking. Y/N didn't want to play dumb anymore.

 **You**  
Are you coming to kill me? I saw you in the forest I'm pretty sure, I can't pinpoint who it is. I done **nothing** wrong, I never mentioned who you were to a person, I **never** spoke a word. I mentioned the girl was killed by hatchets but c'mon, they know who he is and it's more believable than saying I woke up and found her dead.

 **Dad**  
So you're not stupid, I see...

 **You**  
No, you moment you called me sweetie something was off. **Where's Juliette?**

 **Dad**  
She's safe, with us.

Rose was confused of who Y/N saw in the forest, but she didn't question it at all.

 **You**  
What are you doing?

 **Dad**  
Retrieving you and your friend while I'm at it, we can't let your friend to go free after all

 **Dad**  
I'm at the door, get ready

"Something tells me, it's _more_ than one per-" Rose was cut off by the sound of windows being broken and the front and back door being slammed open. Rose screamed and cowered in fear in the corner of the room.

"What do you even want?" Y/N spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know everything seems like it's happening very very quick, but I wrote this ages ago and decided to post it now. Chapter 1 of the original (the first half of the story) was super dragged out and super boring, trust me, so I just removed that part and wrote a smaller more condensed version. Y/N seems like the normal cliche depressed edgelord kid but I promise, the more the story goes on her character develops more and you'll see there's more to her than what meets the eye. There might be some typos, please notify me of them lol. I know there wasn't much Jack in this chapter bur rather more Toby and Slender, its still an Eyeless Jack x Reader.


	2. Chapter 2

" _You_." The blue masked man, who Y/N had not recognized as Eyeless Jack yet, said sharply. "In your _fucking_ dreams, you _insane fuckers_." Y/N replied back, she was a little scared at this point since there were three 'creepypastas' in her room at the moment, but she was still standing strong, willing to do anything to make sure Rose stays unharmed. "H-how bold." Y/N darted her eyes towards Ticci Toby who leaned against the windowsill, he let out a little chuckle the moment Y/N's eyes met his. "Enough, Y/N. You and your friend there will come with us whether you want to or not, you either make things easier by giving yourself to us and co-operating with us or we will take you by **force**." Slenderman said in a gentle voice, up until the last phrase where he was slightly more sharper. Everyone slowly approached them, they were already backed up in a corner so they couldn't exactly run away, and attacking would be a death wish for both Rose and Y/N. She had to answer, and _smartly._ "I'll co-operate. But on _one_ condition." everyone seemed surprised that she made a quick answer. "Rose does _not_ get hurt." Rose looked up from her crying state, and Y/N looked at her back with a smile planted on her face, then looked back at the three serial killers standing in front of her. "Well that was easy." Jack said accompanied by a sigh. "I s-suggest y-you start packing n-now... i-if you w-want." Y/N expected the constant stuttering, knowing he has tourettes. Rose stood up gripping onto Y/N's arms so tightly it might as well be cutting off her blood circulation. "Oh, uhm, yeah but, could you like, turn the other way maybe." Y/N awkwardly asked, she didn't know how they would interpret that, she just doesn't want them seeing 'girl' stuff and _more importantly_ \- her box of razor blades and box cutters. If they saw the box, they'd probably think she has a plan to attack them, but then again, asking them to turn the other way is suspicious in itself, they might interpret that as her trying to escape. However, nevertheless, they agreed to, knowing they're both girls and they're men, things might get awkward if they're watching them pack. "Rose, you can use my stuff. We can't exactly go back to your house." Rose nodded in response, she was still hyperventilating and could barely speak at all. While Rose used one of Y/N's backpacks to pack, Y/N took the opportunity to hide the box deep into her bag, towards the bottom so that she's sure nobody would see it. She took her essentials, and her sleep medication and painkillers. She kept her phone and box cutter in her jacket's pockets, so far the killers haven't questioned her box cutter yet, surprisingly.

"Can you both like, _hurry up?_ " Jack impatiently said. "B-be patient J-Jack." Toby replied, with a bit of a snarl. "Yeah, ' _be patient_ ', I'm done but she's still packing." Y/N said. Rose was taking her time, her arm shaking like crazy and her breathing patterns irregular, constantly using her sleeve to wipe her tears away, she was in a deep state of shock, she thought too that she was going to die. After a few minutes of silence, Rose broke the silence. "I-I'm done." "Took you long enough." Jack was visibly frustrated, Y/N was about to make a remark but decided not to, she might get her head cut clean. Rose ran to Y/N and grabbed her arm, once again - too tight. "Are you sure you haven't forgot anything?" Slenderman asked politely. Both girls nodded. "Good, now let's get going, you won't be walking, so don't worry." He said in a slightly more cheerful tone as he had done enough chasing around and didn't need to be walking miles and miles again. "Huh?" Y/N said, before everything turned to smoke and within a millisecond, the static noise appeared in Y/N's and probably Rose's head again. But that was temporary, it wasn't long until they were teleported in a completely new space and environment, surrounded by different people and new faces.

Rose cowered behind Y/N's back again, on the verge of yet another breakdown. The smoke quickly cleared away. " _Ah!_ Hello!" A girl with two pigtails shouted when they saw Y/N and Rose. "She won't be staying here so don't get too attached." Jack said while walking away, "I-ignore him, h-he's a bit m-more moody than u-usual." Toby said, putting his hand on Y/N's shoulder. "Who in the fuck-" Jeff the Killer, Y/N recognized him immediately. "Jeff, quiet down will you. Introductions come later, for now I need to talk to these two alone." Slenderman led them both to his office.

"Rose, you can calm down, we won't hurt you." He said reassuringly. " **Why are we here!** " She screamed, as she stood up and slammed her hands on his desk, which made some papers fly up. "I'll leave that up to you two to figure out." Y/N just fidgeted with the bottom of her jacket. "Why can't you tell us!" Rose was let out the anger she had inside that she bottled up. "Rose calm down." Y/N grabbed Rose by the arm and yanked her back. Rose snarled at Y/N but said no further words. Slenderman let out a deep sigh as he leaned back into the chair. "So, you won't hurt her right?" Y/N asked, once again. "We will not, a promise we will abide by for the fact that you are actually co-operative. We will not hurt you either, but rather, protect you, both." Y/N seemed surprised. "Protect us? From what?" Y/N was intrigued, she wasn't in danger, _as far as she knew_ , she didn't talk to many people - who in the hell would target her anyway? "You'll find out, we don't want to overwhelm today. You two are smart young women, you will find out in no time." Y/N was getting nowhere. "So, let's discuss what's next." Slenderman had a more serious tone now. Rose stared at the floor with her arms folded, and Y/N was looking directly at Slenderman, with a pang of fear. "Y/N, you will not be staying in this mansion, but Jack's cabin. And Rose, you will also not be staying in this mansion, but Masky, Hoodie and Toby's cabin. But for one week, you will reside here in this mansion until Jack, Masky, Hoodie and Toby get everything ready and make sure you both will be safe." "Why can't me and Rose stay together? She's the only friend I have, and I'm more comfortable around her..." Y/N trailed off at the end, figuring she might be annoying Slenderman. "Yeah, I've stuck with Y/N since the beginning. Even if we haven't talked a lot these past few months. I'm not leaving her side, and especially not now, who knows if you're planning to kill us both." Rose was furious. "I promised **not** to hurt you or Y/N, now calm down. They will **not** hurt you either." "I don't know if I'll be okay staying with someone who eats _human organs_." Y/N was visibly scared of Jack. "You may not hurt her physically, but you're hurting her mentally by keeping us apart." Rose said, with a somewhat of a smug look. Slenderman furrowed his eyebrows, well - where his eyebrows would be. "I will not repeat myself. You two will stay apart and that's that. Now Jack and Toby are waiting outside to escort you to your room. Leave." Y/N quickly got up and left, she felt like Slenderman could kill her any second. But Rose stayed in the room, waiting until Y/N left the room. And sure enough, Jack and Toby were outside the door.

"H-hello." Toby waved, at least he seemed more friendly. "I can't believe she's actually going to be living with me." Jack was angry, rightfully so. He's a human organ eater who is about to be forced into living with a human. "Uhm, hi... Toby." She couldn't even look them straight in the eye. "Don't b-be so a-awkward." Toby laughed a bit. "Where's the other girl?" Jack asked. "O-oh yeah, where i-is she?" Toby asked the exact same question. "She should've came out, I guess... Not?" All three pairs of eyes looked at Slenderman's office door. "Uhm, Ill go back in." Y/N said reaching for the door handle. "S-suit yourself." Toby said. "Y/N opened the door and immediately closed it behind her. And there she saw, Slenderman's tentacles plunged right through Rose's shoulders, which dripped with fresh, crimson blood. Slenderman stood up with his face just inches away from Rose's face whose tears streamed down her cheek like a river. This all seemed to happen in the small time frame of around 30 seconds. They haven't seemed to notice Y/N's presence. " **You. Do. Not. Test. Me. Do not attack me. You obey me. Do you**   **understand**." Slenderman said, his tone was very 'evil', very low and very serious. Rose screamed for her life, "Yes!" It's hard to believe that she was a sobbing mess in the corner of her room earlier, before turning into an angry mess and back to a sobbing mess. The moment Slenderman dropped Rose onto the floor, he noticed Y/N was there, but it's almost as if he didn't care. "Get Jack in here." Y/N was scared, she just opened the door and said in a croaky voice, "Jack, come in." He seemed to have an idea of what happened and Y/N walked out and stood next to Toby and Jack walked in and closed the door behind him. "Y-your friend g-got stabbed by h-him I'm a-assuming?" Toby asked. Y/N nodded her head, she couldn't take that image out of her head. She felt like she was going to vomit. Toby had his arms around Y/N. "He said he wouldn't hurt any of us." She cried in Toby's embrace. "D-don't take h-his words l-literally. Y-your can n-never tell i-if he's l-lying or n-not." It wasn't the most reassuring thing to say in this current situation, but she needed to know. Suddenly Y)N's arms were wrapped around Toby's waist, her tears soaked into the fabric of his hoodie. Then Jack came out, with a shivering, bleeding Rose in his arms. "Toby, lead her to the guest room to get some sleep." Toby nodded and grabbed Y/N's wrist to lead her to her room. But her eyes were fixated on Rose, even as he was taking Y/N down the corridor, her eyes were practically glued to Rose. Toby noticed this and turned her head around so that she won't look at Rose. Jack took Rose to a lab-like room in the mansion anyway. Y/N was speechless, _why would Slenderman do that?_ She couldn't believe it, didn't she _just_ make a promise? That promise lasted less than 5 minutes. She found a new deep, burning hatred for him. How **dare** he. However, she knew better than to challenge someone like him, it's better to not show disobedience.

"So, h-here is y-your room... f-for now." Y/N opened the door herself. The room was almost a replica of her room back home, apart from the cluttered mess on the floor. "S-sorry, w-we tried t-to make y-you 'f-feel at h-home' w-we couldn't do e-exact replicas." Y/N looked around, the image of Rose lingering in her head quickly disappeared as she scanned the room. "Woah." She was in awe. "It really is like my room!" She took off her bag and jumped on her bed. They felt like the exact same bed sheets. Toby lent against the door frame and was laughing. "H-how cute." Y/N was starting to feel happy despite the situation she was in at the moment. "I'm only here for a week right? Why try to do an exact replica of her room if I'm only here for seven days?" She asked, she looked at Toby dead in the eye. "W-well, we w-wanted a 'good i-impression' you c-could s-s-say. And it'd probably b-be nice for y-you to stay in a r-replica of y-your room, even if i-it is only f-for a w-week." Y/N smiled. "Y-you don't n-need to unpack, a-as it's n-not really y-your room. You'll be s-staying with Jack." "You seem nicer than he is." "W-well, h-he usually isn't t-this moody. H-He might just be i-in a m-mood swing, w-who knows. He will warm u-up to you eventually." Y/N took this opportunity to ask some of her unanswered questions. "Who was texting me from my dad's phone?" She sat up. "O-oh, that was J-Jack. He i-insisted in it b-being him, weirdly." "Why did you target me?" "We're f-forbidden from t-telling you, b-but you'll f-find out. M-maybe Jack will t-tell you, with p-permission from S-Slendy of c-course. B-but I don't suggest b-bugging him about it, t-things could get u-ugly." Y/N kept that _small-but-probably-important_ piece of information in mind. "Will I ever get to go home?" "Y-you're better o-off asking J-Jack, he'll e-essentially be in c-charge of you." "What will happen to my parents and siblings?" "N-nothing, as l-long as you d-don't do anything to a-anger Slenderman or J-Jack." "Where's Juliette?" "I-in this mansion w-with Sally. S-Sally is around t-the same age as h-her s-so don't worry. S-she's safe, nobody has t-the heart to hurt l-little children and Sally i-is pretty p-protective of her anyway." At least Juliette was safe, she thought to herself. "Final question, _for now_. Will I be safe?" "W-we will make s-sure of it. B-but only time w-will tell." Y/N didn't know whether she should be shaken up or happy. Nevertheless, she should probably get some sleep. "So I'm just going to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning?" "Y-yep. This m-mansion isn't that h-hard to navigate, it's always l-loud in the mornings s-so just follow the v-voices you'll find u-us." Y/N nodded. "G-Goodnight. D-don't think of e-escaping, Slenderman w-would find a-and kill you. T-that's a warning." You could tell he felt bad saying that. Y/N just nodded slowly, again. "Goodnight to you too." And with that Toby closed the door and left. "I probably should've asked to see Juliette or why she is here, I guess I'll ask in the morning." She muttered to herself. She got up and closed the curtains, she got her bag and went to the bathroom to get changed and do her nightly routine to get ready to sleep. She has never been so ready to get this day over with and sleep. Without doing anything else, she walked out the bathroom and jumped on her bed under the blankets and it didn't take long for her to drift off and sleep, deeply.

Upon waking up, she looked around the room. The all too familiar look of her room. Dull, slate gray walls and dark, navy blue carpet floor. Black desk and black shelves, with small little succulents scattered across the shelves. Her room didn't really have an aesthetic, but rather a grunge feel when you walk in. Sitting up, she adjusted her blurry vision by rubbing her eyes then sat up, with a yawn. She walked over to the bathroom to get changed. She wore a way-too-over-sized black off-the-shoulder sweater, a black bralette, black jeans and black and gray trainers. A typical color scheme. She tied her long hair up into two pigtails. For someone in a mansion of serial killers with no idea as of why she is here, she should be more scared. But jumping out the window and trying to get out of these woods and this place would probably be a death wish, they probably would be able to find her, after all - she doesn't really have anywhere else to run to apart from her house - and they'll certainly check there first. She picked up her phone, checking the time but she saw her lock screen photo first. An edgy picture of "You're worthless", _typical_ depressed kid material. She stood there for what seemed like a lifetime debating that. _Is she worthless?_ **Obviously** , she has no worth. She put her phone in her pocket and picked up her box cutter, oh how much she has put that box cutter through. She extended the blade, her hands shivered vigorously, she sat down on the white bathroom floor and subconsciously, like this was a daily routine, began crying and calling her worthless, almost like chanting. She was conscious, but digging the blade into her skin and dragging it along, making the deepest cuts and watching blood pour out onto the floor was not what she wanted to do. She winced at the pain but dug the blade right into her skin again. She wanted to make herself stop but her arms moved on their own and her eyes continued to sob and sob. And soon enough, after a lifetime - her arm had taken enough pain and she had cried enough. The box cutter dropped against the floor loudly, it echoed in the bathroom. She took one quick look at her arm before her arm dropped back down to the side of her body and she cried, once again. It was the first time in a few weeks she had self-harmed, she had told herself everyday to not self-harm and one quick look at her lock screen changed it all. She should really change it, it never occurred to her to change it. She sat there in shame and despair, blood continued to seep out, her arm still twitching occasionally due to the pain. Too much was happening, first the shooting, then the killing in the woods, then her mum scaring her, the police situation - why she got sent home, meeting the creepypastas, having to live with them and seeing Slenderman attack Rose. And now, she self-harmed because her lock screen photo triggered her. She sat on the floor for centuries until she figured she better change her lock screen and bandage her arms, clean the floor and go get breakfast. After all, she does need to see Rose and Juliette to see if they're okay.

She wrapped the bandages she packed around her arm, from her wrist all the way to below her shoulder. Basically, her entire arm. Blood still showed a bit, but that's expected. She cleaned the floor so no traces of her blood were left, then finally changed her lockscreen to a photo of the sky she took months ago. She smiled at it. She was starting to get hungry so she stepped outside her room, trying to find the 'voices' like Toby suggested. She didn't know how to feel about being in a kitchen with killers, you know - where the knives are. If she makes a wrong tun, she might see things she doesn't want to see. Because God knows what's in this shithole of a house. She heard the cluster of voices and tried her best to follow it, but the voices always seemed to go quieter meaning she's further away or if she got closer she'd end up going further again. But eventually, she found her way - thanks to constant screaming coming from a female. Sounds like Juliette. She stood outside the door, she was no doubt, definitely scared but like her brother always told her when they were little, if you show fear they'll eat you alive. She straightened her posture and finally got the guts to swing the door open without shaking so bad. The room went silent for a bit.

" _SISSY!_ " Juliette ran to Y/N. Normally, Y/N would walk around her or run to her room but she was the only family member with her right now and it's better to protect and cherish her than ignore her like the usual. She ran into Y/N's arms and she picked her up. "Julie!" She said while laughing. She had whipped cream on the corners of her mouth, and she pointed to the kitchen table where there were waffles and pancakes with whipped cream all over them. "Look at my creation! I made a waffle castle!" Y/N adverted to the tall stack of waffles flooded in whipped cream and strawberries. Y/N laughed, "Aww how cute Julie." Y/N put Juliette down. "I told you she was safe with us." Jack said, he was too - covered in whipped cream. "Yeah, she better had be." Y/N rolled her eyes. "Where's Rose?" She asked while sitting down, getting fed a waffle by Julie. "In her room, recovering." She nodded and just looked at Juliette. "Do you know why she got attacked?" Jack shook his head. "Apparently, they attacked him first." Ben said. Y/N was completely unaware of his presence. "Oh, hi uhm.." "My name is Ben." Y/N was sort of familiar with the Ben Drowned tale. "I'm Y/N.." "What a pretty name for a pretty-as-fuck girl." Ben smirked. "Lay it off Ben, she won't like you if you keep it up." Jack said crossing his arms. "Whatever." Ben just walked over to the other side of the table. " **Y/N EAT**." Juliette shoved the rest of the waffle into Y/N's mouth while she was off guard. Y/N tried to tell her that there was too much whipped cream but her voice and cries were muffled. Jack glared daggers at Y/N.

"Why are one of your arms bandaged? They look new." He asked, which caught Ben's attention, but everyone else was at the back of the kitchen, some probably haven't even noticed her presence yet since this kitchen was so damn huge. Y/N hadn't made up a story yet, she didn't think anyone would ask. "Sissy, I didn't see this at home!" Juliette was obviously worried. "Well I- I-, uhh, I-"  She kept adverting her eyes left and right. "I- I-." She was annoying Jack at this rate. "Why are you stuttering so much, who are you? _Toby?_ " Y/N looked at the floor. "I fell down the stairs so uhm." It was an obvious lie. "No, what really ha-" the door was slammed open by Slenderman, with some people behind him. Everyone's eyes shot to him. Great, everyone including Y/N is here." He sounded rather serious, but that was his usual tone. Rose was gripped onto Toby's hoodie and they all walked in and everyone sat around the table, still with a mess of waffles and whipped cream. Y/N felt, bad about it. So she stood up and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know Juliette would do this I'll clean up." But Jack grabbed her sleeve and sat her down again. "Don't worry about it." Slenderman said. While Juliette and Toby ate the waffles laughing at each other, Sally joined in too as Juliette was practically her best best friend. "So uhm." Y/N was super awkward. "I want you to meet everyone, these people will be protecting you if you are somehow out of Jack's protection." Slenderman said. And so, the introductions started. Rose and Y/N exchanged looks and waved.

"I'm T-Ticci Toby, as y-you probably already k-know. But p-please call me T-Toby. I'll be h-here if Jack ends u-up being a pain i-in the ass." Jack glared at him. "I'm Sally! I like Julie and my teddy bear Mr.D!" Juliette smiled and hugged Sally. "I'm Jack. Eyeless Jack, I eat kidneys and I'll eat yours if you do-" "Jack, no threats." Slenderman said, Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyway, i'm basically the closest they have to a doctor around here." "I'm Jeff, the Killer. End of." He refused to say anymore. "I'm Ben Drowned, call me Ben. I'll be here for you if you get bored of this fucker Jack." He winked. Y/N looked away. "I'm Clockwork, I'm 16. Me and Jane are like the only girls here so we'll be here if you have any, you know - problems." All the girls seemed to laugh at that. "I'm Jane, like clocky said - we're here for you for any girl talks. Oh and. I. Hate. Jeff." Both Jane and Jeff stared at each other, like a death glare. "I'm Masky." All introductions were very vague and brief. "I'm Hoodie, you can call me Brian." "I'm Laughing Jack, and I'll always have candy on me, if you have a sweet tooth." "If he offers you candy don't take it, thank me later." Jeff added on. "I'm Liu, but I also have a split personality called Sully. I'm Jeff's brother.." and finally. "Of course, I'm Slenderman. I can read minds, teleport and many other things. Do not underestimate me, I run this place. I'm not afraid to kill you if you decide to attack me, like your dear friend did. I trust that you'll behave, if you decide to escape just know that I will find you, and I will kill you. Anyways, I'm always here if you need to talk, if anything major happens - you get the jist of it. You'll be safe under my protection as long as you behave." If he had a mouth, he would smile. "Now, how about you and Rose introduce yourselves. Everyone seemed intrigued. "W-well, I'm Rose. I'm 18... I like being **ALIVE** and my best and only friend is Y/N." She glared at Slender the moment she said alive. "I'm Y/N, uhh." She didn't know what to say. "I. Uhm. I like the color black..?" She really didn't know what to say. "There's gotta be more you can say." Ben said. "I, I had a difficult upbringing. My best friend is Rose. Uhm." Juliette suddenly decided to tune in. "And she very moody! She no like our parents! She never talk to me or brother until yesterday. She always has red pen on her arms." _"Shit, she's seen my arms before?"_   Was the only thing running through her mind. "Why does she talk like a 6-year-old when she's 12?" Jeff asked. "Because I'm 6!" Juliette replied with a huge smile on her face. "You could call it age regression, our parents kinda neglected her when she was younger, so even though she's well mature to be acting as young as she is, she never got to live that that..? Our parents kind of, 'rushed' her, it's complicated." Everyone had an idea of what she saying, although wasn't completely clear. "Red pen on your arms, _how artistic_." Jack said. "Yeah.. I'm _very_ artistic." Y/N was scared that he was started to catch on. "I hope that was enough information, any questions you have - you may ask me or the others. Anyway, I have to talk to you Toby, so everyone is dismissed and Toby, come to my office." And with that he teleported. Jack was the first to speak, "I need to talk to you Y/N so come with me." He grabbed her arms and dragged her out the room, to her room.

He sat her down on the bed. "Why is your arm bandaged?" "None of _your_ business, Jack." She replied, in a more snotty manner. "I don't care. Why is your arm bandaged?" "I said it's none of your _fucking_ business." Y/N was getting agitated. "Watch how you talk to me, I could kill you. Now, why is your arm bandaged?" "Did you not hear me, it's none of your f-" Now he was the one getting agitated, he had enough so he grabbed your arm, rather violently which surged pain throughout your body and made you wince. And despite your protest, he unraveled the bandages to reveal your scabbed self-harm scars. "What is this?" "I don't know Jack, my fucking cat scratched me." She rolled her eyes and yanked her arm out of her grip and walked to the bathroom to get new bandages. "You're such an asshole for doing that Jack." He followed her and watched her bandage her arm. "Why did you do that?" He asked, his voice and tone wasn't as harsh anymore. "I don't know, I sorta relapsed. I haven't done it in weeks. But I did earlier so there's that." "Why did you do it to begin with." " _Because I'm **fucking depressed** Jack. I hate my life, I hate myself, I hated my family and I hate everything._" "Why depressed?" "I don't know JACK. _Maybe if my parents di-_ " she decided to shut up before she would reveal too much. "If your parents what?" "Nothing." He took that as a 'I don't wanna talk about it.' so he sighed. "At least you're bandaged up now. Now listen to me, I do not want you to ever do that again, if you do, you don't know what's coming for you." Y/N looked at him, then looked away again. "I won't. If I relapse, it's not my fault." She got up then went straight to her bed. Jack sighed. "Why do you care so much anyway." She asked, she looked directly at him once again. "Bold of you to assume I care about you." " _Huh?_ " She sat up. " _I don't care about you Y/N_ , but I've been ordered by Slender to protect you so I don't have much of a choice. If he knew you were self-harming and I wasn't doing anything about it id be dead. _I do not give a shit about you Y/N_. If I were him, **I'd kill you**." Y/N took a mental note of his words. His words kind of made her feel worse than she already did. "So why _won't_ you kill me? What if I attack you first and that could be your reasoning for killing me? If you so want me dead then we could make something work." That was an answer Jack was not expecting. He looked confused in a way. "Knowing him, it's not a valid reason to kill you." He responded. "You know why I'm here?" She asked. "Everyone does, except you, Rose and Juliette of course." Y/N wanted to get the answer out of him. "Why am I here?" She asked. "I can't directly tell you, that's for you to figure out." She was mad. "I think I deserve the right to know." She replied. " **You have no rights here.** " "You have no right to talk to me like that,  _Jack_." "I have more rights than you do, you'll shut up and do as you're fucking told. Because frankly, _you have no choice._ " Y/N was standing face to face with him now. " _You don't decide my fucking rights, Jack._ " "I do now as long as you're under my protection, Y/N." "I never asked to be under **YOUR** protection." "You _don't decide shit_. Slender does. So either you _stop_ acting like a little bitch or you carry on and you'll have _the worst coming for you_." "You _don't_ intimidate me Jack." She was livid. " **Neither do you**. So I suggest dropping the front you're putting up and break the wall down, because you and me both know you're a _fragile little shit who can't fend for their self,_ _someone who breaks down so easily and resorts to self-harming as a coping mechanism. You're weak. You're truly weak and useless so don't act like you're not._ " Y/N's eyes widened at the last few phrases. She pointed at the door. " **Get, the fuck out.** "He chuckled, and surprisingly without a word, left.

She collapsed on her bed. _Weak_ and _useless_ he called her. _Weak. Useless_. Both phrases repeated in her head one after another. An hour went by in absolute silence, she didn't even realize how long it had been until she heard knocking on her door. "Hey... Y/N? It's Rose." Y/N sat up. "Yeah come in." Rose slowly opened the door, and walked in, closing the door behind her then making her way to sit down next to Y/N. "You okay? Like here.." Rose asked. "Nope. I just want to go home. Like any normal person would in this situation." She replied. "You'll warm up eventually, to Jack I mean." Rose said putting her arm around Y/N. "No way, we just had an argument." "Really? About what? What happened?" Rose was intrigued. "Well, I'm not gonna say much other than he called me weak, useless and fragile. And you know what, _maybe he's right._ " Y/N was started to tear up. "Oh this bitch is gonna get it now." Rose held Y/N tightly in her embrace. "I'll make sure he doesn't say shit. And what he said was not true and he can fuck off because he's just a _little serial killer cannibalistic asshole who doesn't have feelings,_ he doesn't deserve the luxury to even be living with you." Rose tried her best to make her feel better. "Luxury?" Y/N laughed. "Yeah because you're worth more than anything in this fucking shit Earth and being around you is a fucking miracle, I'm so glad I met you and I'm not letting some motherfucking dick put you down and make you feel like this." Y/N was starting to laugh more and Rose took notice of that. "Oh and by the way," Y/N got out of her embrace,"Your shoulders. You okay? What the fuck happened in there?" Rose looked away for a second. "Well, first things first, yeah I'm fine. It healed a lot better than I thought but don't get me wrong it still aches. And I, kinda... Maybe... Okay I _DID_ attack Slenderfuck. But he had it coming! Like, he told me that I'm only here because I was there when they were going to kidnap you. So I asked why you were here, again, and he just said that you'll figure it out. You **SHOULD** know, it was just stupid and I was not in a good mood so I attacked him in anger and I guess he attacked back." "Rose... Yeah I agree, I really do have the right to know why I'm here, but I guess I'll find out... Probably not on my own. I won't ask why you hit him, you could tell me a different day when I'm not in a bad mood. But, how are you with Toby?" "Oh... He's fucking great, he has a hard front personality but that's natural for actual serial killers. Once you get to know him and warm up a bit, he's a real softie. He reminded me of you a lot, someone who acted tough on the outside but a really emotional soft person on the inside." Rose smiled at Y/N. "I don't put a tough exterior, people just think I am because I barely talk, and anyone who does talk to me I always respond with short replies. I don't do small talk, I just want to go about my daily day, you know?" "Yeah but you're still more a softie than you make yourself out to be at first glance." Y/N jokingly hit Rose and they were both laughing. They spent hours talking to each other, seeming to forget they're not at a place they call home, Y/N forgot about the argument and Rose forgot about the Slenderman situation. They both lost track of the time, no one had came to check up or get them for anything, so they assumed they were letting them both do whatever they wanted.

It was now 1pm after their constant naps and hours of talking, forgetting their worries and rants. Nobody had bothered them at all, but it's not like they could hear anyone or anything outside their door. "Should we check if anyone is even in the house?" Rose asked, rather excitedly. Y/N seemed hesitant at first, if Jack was anywhere - seeing him was the last thing she needed right now. "C'mon it'll be a fun thing to do right now, we have nothing else better to do. And we get to know the place better if we don't get lost.If you're worried about seeing Jack if he's here, ill kick him in the balls if he even looks at you so don't worry." Y/N laughed before responding,"Sure, why not." Rose screamed ' **YAY** ' before dragging Y/N out of bed and to the door. "Also, your laugh is really cute. _I like it_." Rose said, and smiled at her. A cherry pink blush found its way onto Y/N's cheek for a few seconds. "Wait, I gotta _uhm_ , change my..." Y/N never intended to use her period as an excuse but she had to get out of the awkward situation. "Pad?" Rose said with a smirk. "Y-yeah." Y/N replied before digging into her bag to find a pad then rushing to the bathroom. She quickly changed and ran out to see Rose not waiting outside for her. "Swear to **God** if this bitch is planning to scare me..." Y/N mumbled to herself. Then suddenly, she heard her voice. " **You won't go anywhere near her, mark my words you dick!** " Y/N stepped out her room to try to follow her voice but, she forgot this place was a mansion and it took her forever to even find the kitchen this morning. " **FUCK YOU JACK!** " The scream echoed, and Y/N ran towards the scream, hoping she won't find a dead end. It seemed like she wasn't the only one running to the scream, because she could hear the sound of shoes rapidly hitting the ground one right after another. Everyone was heading towards there at this point. Y/N saw someone running so she followed them, it was Ben but he hadn't noticed. Y/N tailed him until they got to where they wanted to be, with Rose and Jack. But this wasn't what they wanted to see at all.

Jack pinning Rose against the wall with his hands on her neck. "Rose!" Y/N launched forward to go to Rose but Ben held his arm in front of her to stop, he looked at her and whispered, " _Stay out of this._ " Toby and almost everyone else was here, except Slenderman of course. "F-for god's s-sake Rose! I w-warned you a-about him!" Toby took Jack's hands off her neck and held Rose by the collar. "I'm sorry, but Y/N is my best friend and there's no way I'm gonna let that **PSYCHO** anywhere near her to break her heart!" Rose responded. "If you're aware that I'm a psycho it's quite a stupid move to try to fight me. You're lucky I'm on orders to not kill you, but I'm not on orders to not injure you so pull any more shit and _I'll make sure to leave you on the verge of death._ " Jack said with a very threatening tone which managed to scare Y/N. "Woah calm down there buddy ol' chum pal." Jeff said, trying to lighten the situation. "Buddy ol' what now?" Ben said, clearly disgusted at the use of such words. "I'm very calm excuse you." Jack sighed before turning to Y/N. " _H-hi?_ " Y/N casually waved, before slowly turning around. She remembered everything he called her, and the feeling came back to her, those toxic thoughts flooded her head yet again. The only thing she wanted to do right now was cut her stress away, _literally,_ and she wanted to do it quick before she had a mental breakdown in front of everyone. She didn't want to see him right now, every time she would, she would remember everything he said to her and make her feel bad again. She doesn't want to see him now or anymore for the matter. The moment her back faced Jack he shouted her name. She ran for it, retracing her steps back to her room, getting lost a few times but it wasn't like anyone was tailing her. Though, she could hear screaming in the distance.

The moment she got back into her room, she made _sure_ to lock the door, then walked into her bathroom. She slammed open the cabinet doors to find her box of razor blades and box cutters, all stained a deep, dark crimson. She took one box cutter and ran it under cold water. Washing the blood off. The dried blood became wet again and slid off the blade, leaving a clean blade behind. She dried it, and it was ice cold to the touch. She ran to her bed with her box cutter and bandages in hand, jumped under her blanket with her arms on top of her blanket and the rest of her body under. She slowly cut open her bandages on her arms and threw them into the bin. The mass amount of scars on her arms didn't scare her one bit. She dug the cold blade into her skin and her face contorted in pain, she bought the blanket up to her mouth and bit hard to muffle the sound of her cries. She dragged the blade across her skin yet again, merging with pre-existing cuts. She bit even harder into the blanket. She lifted the blade yet again, and then _buried_ it into her skin again, and dragged it along her skin in a quick swipe. In a more rapid motion, she continued to dig the blade into her skin and dragging it across her skin with _no hesitation and no pause_ , which she had never done. The pain was unbearable and her arm was shaking, but she carried on like her arm wanted to. Tears streamed down her face, she cried so much it could form another River Nile. She was cutting over her cuts she inflicted this morning, _she didn't care_ that the blood was pouring all over her blanket anymore. _You could barely see the color of her own flesh anymore,_ her arm was red, **just red. Pure red. Pure blood**. She was so lost in cutting herself and the pain that she never heard Jack calling her outside, her door someone lock picking for 3 minutes. By now she had been cutting herself for around 5 minutes on both arms. She didn't notice three people walk in at all, her senses were fucked. Her vision was super blurry because of her tears, she could only hear Jack's voice in her head, she couldn't smell anything other than her blood. She couldn't taste anything but bitter. But her touch sense was the strongest, _she could feel everything, her skin being tore open and her life falling apart._

The moment Jack, Jeff and Ben walked in, they stood, _frozen_. Their hearts collapsed as Y/N continued to mindlessly self-harm. Jeff snapped out of his frozen state and ran over to Y/N, grabbing the bloody box cutter of her hands and throwing it behind him. " **Y/N WHAT THE FUCK.** " Jeff had already come to terms with having Y/N here after finding out why she was here to begin with, so seeing her self-harm was a bullet to his heart for him. _He learnt something new, he was capable of feeling remorse._ Y/N immediately recognized him but done nothing, she had been fully conscious this whole time and knew what she was doing. She started crying, screaming in agony. She didn't mutter one word as Jack came over and sat behind her, Jeff scanning her bag, bathroom and room for anything she could hurt herself with, Ben was cleaning up everything and Jack held her in his arms trying to calm her down and also bandaged her arms.

After 10 minutes or so, she did stop crying and her hyperventilation calmed down, Ben had already cleaned up the blood and every time and Jeff held the box of razor blades and box cutters in his hands, all four were sitting on her bed, Y/N still in Jack's arms but her head was too fuzzy to do anything about it. "I found this. A small red box." Jeff said. "What about it?" Ben asked."No! Don't open!" Y/N jolted her body forward but Jack grabbed her back again. " _Shh Y/N._ " She wasn't in her right state of mind. _Her body was numb. She was physically and mentally weak and worn out._ Jeff opened the box slowly. "Razor blades, box cutters, all stained with her blood. Ben was in shock and you couldn't tell what Jack was feeling because his mask his his facial expressions. Y/N had a tear run down her face as she watched, helpless, and Jack dried the tear with his sleeve. " _Fuck._ " Jack mumbled under his breath. "What the fuck do we do to prevent this again? She sleeps alone we can't keep her under surveillance all day every day." Jeff asked. "She could sleep with Jack, like literally sleep alongside him, _not in that way_." Ben suggested. "She'd want her own room, she'd be more comfortable that way." Jack replied. "Well, she's better sleeping alongside someone than alone. You saw her arm, if someone relapses a lot - she's going to cut into her arms again and I don't think there's even room for new cuts." Ben replied. "Make her sleep in Rose's room, after all they're best friends, _right?_ Rose is really protective over her, there's no way she would let her do that." Y/N couldn't even speak anymore, her screaming which was muffled wore her throat out. She started to pass out, her eyes slowly giving up staying open. She couldn't hear what the boys were talking about at all. She felt Jack's grip on her tighten, then she fell asleep - _right in Jack's arms._ Never in a million years did she ever think she would fall asleep in the arms of a serial killer, one that degraded her and make her relapse. She wanted to fall asleep _anywhere but Jack's arms_. But it's not like she could change anything now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm really bad at tense agreement. It takes me ages to rewrite some of my original story and correct errors in the plot and story, i'm really busy with school and at this current moment i'm on a 2 week break. I'm editing the 3rd chapter of the original and adding some things on, it will take around a month with loads of things going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has not been fully proofread yet**

Y/N's eyes fluttered open, the room was dark with a lamp on. With a creepy vibe to the room, black walls _black everything._ "Oh Y/N y-you're awake!" Toby said rather excitedly. Y/N replied very groggily, "What the _fuck_ happened?" "Well apparently y-you went ballistic a-and cut your a-arm really bad, so J-Jack, Jeff and B-Ben thought it'd be best f-for you to sleep w-with someone else i-in the room. So you share a r-room with Rose now." Y/N was taking a few moments to collect her thoughts and memories of what happened. She _relapsed_ by seeing Jack and started to cut her arms uncontrollably, her arm is completely fucked and probably her bed sheets too. She moved her elbow and pain dominated her body. "It's b-better to not move your a-arm. Jack said so a-anyway." Toby said, concerned. "Is there like any painkillers or something?" Y/N asked. "Y-yeah, Jack said he'll give t-them to you later." Y/N nodded in response. "What time is it?" "I-its 6pm. You slept for around 5 h-hours." Toby said in response. "Fucking hell." Y/N groaned to herself. Suddenly, Rose burst through the door. "Tob- **OMG Y/N YOU'RE AWAKE!** " She went to go jump on her but remembered about her arms. "So uhm, your arms, are you okay?" Rose asked concerned. "Yeah, could be worse." Y/N replied with a small laugh. "Could be worse? I saw your arms and I don't think it could get any worse..." Rose said. Y/N just laughed again. "D-did you need m-me Rose?" Toby asked. "Yeah, I was gonna ask about Y/N but I guess there was no point. Could you go tell Jack and the others that Y/N's awake? I wanna talk to her." Rose said. Toby just nodded then rushed out the door to alert the others. Rose took her seat where Toby sat, Y/N tilted her head towards her.

"So, what's u-" Y/N was quickly cut off. " **You're fucking useless** , _I had a plan_. I had a plan to escape, if you didn't go _fucking ballistic_ we could've escaped. I was gonna get in a fight with Jack and be sent to Slender's office and then steal the keys to this shithole. I attackThat ed him in the first place just so I could observe everything. I knew exactly where they were and I could've gotten them, went about my scolding then fetched you to escape. _That was my plan_ , and you _fucking ruined it_ by running off and self-harming like the pathetic little piece of shit you are you **worthless fucking slut.** I wish you cut your throat instead. You ruined everything, and now it's time - **_for me to ruin you._** " Knowing about Y/N's immobility in her arms. Rose grabbed her arm. But to her surprise, Y/N endured the severe amount of pain and grabbed her hair, and thrusted her head forward onto the bedframe, extending her legs to kick her in the stomach before letting Rose's body slam onto the floor after getting her head slammed into the wooden frame. "You _crazy asshole_ what's _wrong_ with you?" Y/N was visibly in shock and anger. Rose struggled to get up, trying to use her arms and knees as support. In a swift movement, Rose grabbed Y/N's leg and yanked it back so that she would be thrown onto the floor. Rose was still clutching onto her head as it ached badly from the impact it received. Y/N held back her screaming from the immense amount of pain from the severe impact her arms got. " **I'll kill you.** " Rose said in a more demonic sounding tone, she pulled out a scalpel from her pocket, and charged towards Y/N who was still groaning in pain. In a fast reaction, Y/N held her leg out so Rose would trip over, and sure enough - she did. Landing on her hands and knees. Y/N turned over and with all her strength, managed to stand up. She knew she had no chance at survival of she were to carry on without help, she's physically weak and worn out, and Rose has a scalpel. For a slight chance of someone nearby, she screamed the first name that came to mind, " **TOBY!** " Her scream echoed past corridors and her dry throat didn't exactly help with the pain. "Don't you **DARE** scream **HIS** name!" Rose charged to Y/N once again, slamming her against the wall behind her and a cry of pain escaped her throat. Y/N used her remaining strength to push Rose's arms back, making sure that scalpel goes nowhere near her neck. But alas, she had no strength left. Y/N quickly let go and launched her body to the side so Rose would stab the scalpel into the wall instead of her neck. She then quickly ducked under Rose's arm and, again, slammed Rose's head into the wall knowing that was her weakest point. This time, not much force was put into it as her arms were still weak. Rose screamed. The blood curdling scream, forever engraved in her mind.

Took them long enough, but Toby alongside with Jack, Ben and Jeff rushed through the door, almost breaking the door off its hinges. Just to see Y/N on the verge of passing out on the floor and Rose on the floor crying, with her hands clutched on her hair and head. "Gee, what _the fuck_ happened.." Ben said breaking the somewhat eerie atmosphere, "This bitch is **fucking crazy**." Y/N managed to stay awake despite her weak state. Blood was seeping out of Y/N's bandages like a waterfall. Jack rushed over to Y/N and carried her onto her bed, "Ben, Jeff, take the bandages off her, _carefully_. I'm going to get medical supplies, and Toby, take your _psycho bitch_ to Slenderman." Jack commanded. He then ran out at the speed of light, and Jeff and Ben rushed to Y/N to take off her bandages. Toby threw the scalpel out of Rose's grasp, and despite her weak fighting back and protests, he carried her all the way to Slenderman.

"God this is _a lot_ of blood." Ben said. "No shit Ben." Jeff sighed. Y/N seemed to be out cold, if she wasn't, she was doing a good job at pretending. The once-white bandages were stained a deep, rich crimson red, not a spot of white were to be seen. Her arms completely engulfed in a sheet of fresh and dry blood, and the stench of the blood filled the air. When Jack rushed back into the murder scene, he immediately went to Y/N, cleaning her bandages and giving her new ones, which took a while. While Toby and Rose were at Slender's office. Jack, Jeff and Ben stayed in the room with Y/N. "This was a long day." Jeff was tired. "Why do you think Rose done that, aren't they like best friends?" Ben asked, taking a glance at Y/N. "God knows why, maybe she waited until Y/N was in a weak state to attack. **Psychotic bitch.** " Jeff replied, mumbling at the last phrase. "I find that hard to believe, you could tell Rose was trying to kill Y/N. She was out for five hours and Rose could've attacked her any time while she was unconscious, but she didn't." Jack said. "Well fuck if we know, we either ask Toby or the psycho bitch herself." Jeff said. Ben sighed, "I knew bringing these two were a bad idea. I mean, they would've been fine on their own, right?" Jeff glared at Ben, "No. Slender knows what's best so obviously he knows they wouldn't have been if he decided to bring Y/N here, Rose was only brought here too because she happened to be with her at the time we went to take her." "Look, we'll get answers tomorrow morning I assume, but for now let's just get some sleep, it's been a long ass day and I need it." Jack said. "I'll stay with Y/N until Toby comes, you two can go." Jack basically shooed them out. "Night you fucker." Jeff said before barging out the door and Ben yawned before just walking out. **Who even sleeps at 6 anyway?**

It didn't take long for Toby to come back, without Rose. "Alright, I'm gonna go now, bye." Jack said once he saw Toby walk in. "Jack w-wait, it's about Rose and Y/N." Toby hastily stopped Jack. "Look, I don't care what happened and why Rose done it, she could've killed Y/N and I still wouldn't have cared. Just tell Jeff and Ben, they're the ones who care." Jack tried to walk out but Toby stopped him with his arm. "Your life i-is on the fucking l-line, so you listen t-to me or fucking die." He said with somewhat of a serious tone. Jack stepped back and sighed in 'defeat', "Slender thinks she s-somehow got controlled, since she c-couldn't remember anything b-but that might be d-due to her head impact, or that she was l-lying. But the way she talked about h-herself and Y/N made it seem unlikely she w-was lying. She's either a master manipulator, or what we feared the worst h-happened, she did get her mind controlled to a-attack Y/N. And we both know what that means. H-he's found out, and he's getting close. Tomorrow, Slender has ordered y-you to take Y/N to your cabin rather than stay here for the week, while R-Rose will stay here to try to throw him off her trail. Whatever happends to h-her now, you will be partly responsible for it. He also told y-you to be kinder to Y/N, if you carry on acting like a fucking asshole, she w-wont like you at all and she might try to e-escape and not co-operate, if she manages to escape and gets killed by him, y-you'll meet the same fate. So unless you're fucking suicidal, stop being such a dick to Y/N. I get y-you don't like her because she's a human, but man up and deal with it." Toby basically scolded Jack. With a tense atmosphere, Jack didn't dare reply with a rude remark, knowing Toby is one of the most loyal proxies to Slenderman and would probably report him for that. "Yeah I get it, I will be kinder but first I have to find a way to resist these cannibalistic urges I have to cut the bitch open and eat her kidneys. With my life basically revolving around eating kidneys, HUMAN kidneys, it's not exactly easy. Which makes it harder to keep my cool around her. If I find my way past that then I'll be kinder." Jack responded, with a rather harsh underdone. "How about just being n-nice to her now, you and Y/N will be further away n-now, none of us can really monitor or know what either of you are u-up to. You could kill her and we wouldn't know until like a week l-later. I'm gonna trust you won't hurt her, if you do, you don't know what's coming for y-you. Get out." Toby practically shoved Jack out before slamming the door to sit next to Y/N again, planning to stay for an hour or two then sleep. Concerned about Y/N's life from tomorrow and after, would she be dead? That thought would plague his mind each and every day, every second, and he hated it. Why did he get paired with Rose?

Y/N eyes fluttered open, once again. She adjusted her eyes to her surroundings, the small, faint ray of sunlight streamed through the window. It was morning, and she was most definitely not a morning person. She slowly sat us, her body ached like mad. She looked around once again and remembered what happened, Rose had tried to kill her. She wasn't here, and she was glad. She never wanted Rose in her line of vision once again. She was still in shock, her best friend through thick and thin tried to kill her for god's sake. She sighed heavily then swung her legs on the ledge of the bed. She didn't want to continue on, with anything, with life. She wanted to die, and she wanted it now. Surely death is better than being in a mansion of serial killers, then have one of them degrade the fuck out of you then have your best friend try to fucking kill you and have the fact you injured her badly haunt you with guilt. She didn't know what hell would be like, but this is a pretty good idea of what it's like. She wanted to burn in the firy depths of hell with fucking Satan while she's in eternal torture than spend another second here. Except, how else could she die. She's probably monitored 24/7 and because of the stunt she pulled yesterday, they've most definitely searched her room and found those box of her trusty razor blades and bloody box cutters. Great. If she relapsed, what is she gonna do? Dig her nails into her skin? Despite the shit situation, or shall I say - shituation, at least Toby was nice. The nicest she's met so far.

Jane and Clockwork entered her room. With breakfast and painkillers. "How are you holding up girlie?" Clockwork asked sitting next to her. "Painfully. Very." She responded, her voice was croaky. "I feel you there... Here's some painkillers, I assume you know when and how to take them. And some breakfast to start off the day." Jane sat in front of Y/N on the opposite bed, Rose's bed. "Everything's been so fucking difficult, I wanna go back to the old, quiet life I had. Where I had no worries, no nothing. Oh you know what, I'd rather be dead actually." Y/N said rather angrily while eating her breakfast. The runny yolk popping and travelling down her throat, the chewiness of the sausages and the saltiness of the bacon made her mouth water. She normally wouldn't eat unless she's really hungry but today, it was more for comfort eating. She took a painkiller, washing it down with ice cold water. Which she didn't mind, better than warm water in her opinion. "What..?" Clockwork asked with a more concerned face. "What?" Y/N replied back. "Repeat that again, your last phrase." Jane asked more sternly. "I'd rather be dead..?" An eerie silence filled the room as Y/N was left slightly confused. "Are you, suicidal?" Clockwork asked. Y/N nodded while chugging her water. "Couldn't you tell by my arms?" She pointed to her bandaged arms while putting her glass of water down. "Oh shit, right. Sorry, we were just taken aback." Jane said, adverting her eyes away and scratching her neck. "We're always here if you need to talk to us. I mean, you'd have to ask Jack but, still." Clockwork said, with an arm around Y/N's shoulder. "What do you mean ask Jack? He doesn't control me who I talk to, or who talks to me." Y/N replied. "Oh right, we should've told you this when we came in but, you're no longer going to stay here for a week... Well, something came up from the Rose situation and Slenderman has ordered Jack to take you to his cabin, today. The moment you walk out this room, we take you to his office where Slenderman will talk to you. Then you go. So, if you'd ever want to see us, ask Jack." Jane said, her voice was sort of shaky because she was concerned on what Jack would do. "No fucking way, I've barely adjusted to LIVING with serial killers now I'll be in a cabin all alone with one? Hell no!" Y/N screamed, more in fear than anger. "I get it, but, we got why and ordered to not tell you. But trust me, if you stayed here, things could get ugly." Jane said. "I want death to rear it's ugly head and come for me!" Y/N had tears forming, Clockwork wrapped both her arms around her and so did Jane. "There's your bag, and, your small red box is in there." Jane said. Y/N stopped, but still hyperventilating. "My small red box?" She asked, shaking. "The one with razor blades, that Jeff found. He told us to put it in the your bag and he said to read the note in it. You can do that alone I guess." Clockwork said. Y/N was now even more confused. Jeff gave her, her razor blades and box cutters back? She's not complaining but why.

It seemed like years until Y/N finally mustered enough courage to walk out. Walk out, to talk to Slenderman. But before she entered his office, she exchanged her goodbyes with Clockwork and Jane and assured them she would most definitely see them again. Then, she finally entered the room. Her voice was shaky as she said hello and sat down on the seat opposite Slenderman. "I assume Clockwork and Jane have already told you about what's going to happen." He said. Y/N just nodded awkwardly. "Now, I can send you straight out to Jack now, but I knew you'd have questions." He leaned back in his chair, and as a matter of fact, she does. There was a small awkward silence until she finally spoke up, "What happened to Rose?" "She suffered a small head injury and a few other minor injuries, but other than that she's okay. She's going to stay here for the whole week." "Why does she get to stay for the week. I haven't adjusted to this life at all now I'm leaving the comfort of Toby, Jane and Clockwork which are the only people in currently comfortable around, to live with Jack and ONLY Jack. He hates me for crying out loud! And I don't particularly like him back either, he could hurt me, he could kill me!" Y/N spat back. "There's many reasons why we have to send you today, but, once again - those reasons are for you to figure out." He said calmly. "I've had it, why is everything for 'me to figure out'? Why can't you just straight up tell me? What's the harm in that?" He could tell she was becoming rather aggressive, but understandably so. "If we told you, you wouldn't believe us. So it's better for you to put all the pieces together. And your first piece starts with why your parents stayed at the station and you got sent home. And the phone call you heard years ago." She was speechless. "How the fuck do you know about the phone call!" She stood up, ready to walk out. "I've known your every move for ages." He said. She really didn't like him now. "You know what, where's Jack. Fuck this conversation." She asked, still furious and curious. "At the entrance." He raised no questions or scolded her for rasing her voice at him, because he knew why she did and didn't blame her. She rushed out the room. She knew where the entrance was, she memorised it from the day she got here. She got more tense walking up to the entrance, surprised she hasn't seen anyone else.

She saw Jack next to the door. And she immediately just wanted to die right then and there. "Y/N. Are you just going to stand there? Hurry your fucking ass up we have to get going." Jack said as he opened the door and walked out first. Y/N hurried out after him and closed the door behind her. Staying close to Jack, and trying to remember her way so if she ever has a situation where she has to run back here, she'll know her way. Although, she won't remember her route entirely, maybe a rough draft so escaping Jack back to the mansion probably won't be possible with only going there and back once. "How far is it?" Y/N asked while pushing branches away from hitting her. "Shut up and be patient." He replied. "I'm patient, I'm just wondering how far it is from the mansion." Y/N replied, if Jack wasn't facing away from her, he would be able to see her rolling her eyes. "Far." He replied sharply. "How far?" "I don't fucking know Y/N now shut up." "Of course you know, you li-" "Y/N I'm giving you one chance, shut the fuck up." And she didn't shut up. "Or what?" She replied. "You don't want to know." "How vague Jack." She chuckled. "I will fucking mutilate you if you don't fucking shut up." "You can't threaten me with death, Jack." "Bold of you to assume that's a threat." "Bold of you to assume I don't already want to be dead and mutilated, Jackass." He stayed silent. So she did too for once, instead of annoying him even further and testing his patience. And soon enough, after around a 10 minute walk. They arrived at his cabin, which appeared to be more well kept and prettier than she though if would look like.

"How pretty." She said as she stepped inside, admiring her surroundings. "Yeah, you're not staying here - you can stay in the attic." He said, sighing and flopping himself down on the couch. "Attic huh, let me guess I'm sleeping on cardboard boxes and using plastic bags as a blanket and a pillow." "Nah, I don't do that. I usually make humans sleep on a surgical table, but since I have the luxury of protecting you, you can sleep in a bed - in the attic. How lucky!" He said in the most sarcastic way possible. "Bed to sleep in or a deathbed?" She asked back. "It can be both, most likely your deathbed if you don't stop fucking annoying me. You can go make yourself breakfast if you want, it's still pretty early." And he pointed her to the direction of the kitchen, which she did go to get away from him and she's hungry anyway. She didn't find much, apart from kidneys stuffed in jars, but she did find bread and butter, so she made 2 pieces of toast and just ate it. It wasn't enough to satisfy her cravings as she hasn't eaten a lot these past few days before she captured too. But it'll make do for now. As washed her own plates, because she was sure Jack might actually murder her for making him do it. She decided to explore the house a little, but first, asking Jack of course.

"Yooooooo Jack, can I like-" She was quickly cut off, Jack expected this question anyway. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever just go and stop annoying me." "Gee, one moody bitch aren't you." She mumbled under her breath as she walked away. She didn't know where exactly to go. It's not a mansion sized cabin, relatively small but not really small. And God knows what shit she could possibly find in a cannibalistic serial killers house. She already saw some kidneys in jars, what next? Her mother's dead corpse? She walked around, the wooden floor creaking with every step she took. Which was almost ear piercing. There was a lot of corridors, a lot of turns and certainly - a lot of rooms. She kept a mental note to avoid the doors with blood all over them. She ended up finding the stairs, she didn't know whether to claims them and proceed to the second floor, she was almost scared something or someone was probably lurking around there anyway. So she done the thing every normal person would do, walk up the stairs. Even though she might die up there, she didn't mind - death is always better than here anyway.

She up the stairs rather quickly, and she was met with basically the same layout as the bottom floor except more corridors and more rooms. At this point, she just wanted to find the attic and "make herself at home" I guess. The attic is of course the top of the house so she'd have to find some sort of opening on the ceiling. But with these corridors being mazes, she'd always hit some sort of dead end that lead to nothing but a wall with a few chains stuck on them, she didn't know exactly what they were for but she didn't want to. It had been at least 45 minutes, Jack hadn't called her yet and she still was roaming these halls. Until, she saw a door that caught her eye. It was covered in blood like various others, but this one, it was different. There was no lock and the door was basically rotting. The door handle seemed to be non-existent and the hinges were almost off. And due to her curiousity, she obviously had no choice but to walk in and investigate. So Y/N, instead of walking past - she walked straight in by pushing the door a little. And God, she so wished she walked past.

Dead bodies, some fully decomposed and some in that phase. The smell of the rotting dead bodies smells like the rest of the house so she ignored it, but now she knows where that foul smell originates from. Stomachs slashed open so the rib cage was revealed, organs scattered everywhere. Was this really the work of Jack? "I thought he only ate kidneys." She whispered to herself. And at that moment, she did not care anyone. She will get the fuck out of this house no matter what it takes, because she dies either way. If she stays, she's gonna end up like those, if she runs away, they're gonna kill her. But she's still gonna take her chances and run. She had brought her bag with her and still had it on, but now is the big question, how on Earth would she get out? Oh wait, she can't because he's at the fucking front door and you can't exactly fall out a window without making a sound. If she wanted to get out, she'd have to think smartly. But right now, her main concern should be finding her way back, Jack probably wouldn't want her to see this

It took a while, but she did find her way back downstairs and to Jack. He wasn't asleep, he was actually eating a kidney watching the news. "Guess your little curious ass is done roaming the house." He said before chomping down on the kidney with his mask still on, lifted slightly up so he had access to his mouth. "You bet your salty ass I am." She replied back. She let out a chuckle. "How am I salty?" He asked. "You eat kidneys, and who doesn't season meat with even a little salt? And I'm sure you've eaten at least a million, so therefore - you're salty. You're also a huge fucking asshole, so you're salty." She said before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. "That funny, your opinion changes overtime doesn't it?" He asked. "What do you mean by that?" Y/N asked. "It's only been like two days. You've always been a salty asshole to me and my opinion hasn't changed, Jac-" "Just call me EJ." He interrupted. "Is that a nickname or?" "Shut up, don't call me Jack I take that back. Just say EJ." She couldn't see his face but she guessed he was angry at this point by how hard he bit down on the kidney. She didn't press him on it further. It's almost like she's heard EJ somewhere, maybe Rose said it - she did talk about creepypastas a lot. She pondered on it a bit further, why does the name Jack seem familiar to her? It's a really popular name to begin with,bshs did have a few Jacks in her class. She couldn't pinpoint where she heard EJ or Jack exactly and it was messing with her head.

Jack interrupted the eerie silence. "Rose is coming over tomorrow." "Oh cool, what are you two gonna do?" "Us? She's going to see you Y/N, fucking idiot." Y/N was startled. "See me? ME? After this bitch went fucking psycho? Hah, no way." She replied back. "On Slenderman's orders for her to see you, relax, lll be outside the room. So if anything happens I'll be there." "She probably has ways to silently kill me Jack." "Shut up, she's meeting you tomorrow and you're not fucking complaining." "Oh I wi-" "Don't test my patience Y/N." She shut up afterwards, just adverted her eyes to the television. Which had the news on. It was nothing special other than the follow up on the shooting and her being reported missing, with videos of her family begging her to come home. She stuff she expected, but she didn't get emotional or sad over it at all. It was still pretty early in the morning, and she didn't know how to buy time at all. "Where's the attic? I got distracted and I couldn't find it." Y/N asked, you could hear him groan loudly. He just sat up without a word and gestured for her to follow, which she did.

When she got to the attic, Jack didn't say anything, he led her to the room then immediately went out just leaving her alone. "This is surprisingly clean." She walked around inspecting the place. The whole room had a rather dark colour palette. The room was well organized and very tidy, and - there no corpses to Y/N's surprise. She didn't take particular notice to anything, so she just unpacked. There wasn't much to unpack, it's not like she had much time to pack everything she wanted. Just a few clothes, books, blades and the necessities. After she finished the short unpacking, she jumped onto her bed. Her body sunk into the mattress slowly and her thick black blankets engulfed her. If Jack walked in, he wouldn't be able to find her. She had trouble moving around because of the thick blankets and mattress, but she didn't mind so much, it's more comfortable and warmer this way. She just messed around on her bed, and then after a while just lay there motionless. As if she was dead. She started to drift off as the warmth around her make her drowsy. And eventually she did, for God knows how long.

"Y/N you lazy cunt wake up." Jack slapped her. "Fucking hell Jack, could you be ANY more aggressive!" Y/N shouted sitting up. "Rose is here." "What." Y/N was shocked to say the least. "Did I just sleep off an entire day?" "No, she's just here early because I'm out for the whole day tomorrow." "Oh, tell her I do-" Jack grabbed Y/N's arm, dragged her off the bed and into another room where Rose was waiting anxiously for her. Jack then exited the room, closing the door behind him. "What the fuck does your psychopathic ass want?" Y/N spat, keeping her distance well away from Rose. "I know you don't want to see me right now, but I found this. I think it might be a clue as to why we're here, Toby gave it to me... Slenderman doesn't know and maybe it's best." She was whispering so Jack wouldn't hear. "What is it?" She got Y/N's curiousity. "A diary, more specifically - your diary." "I've never written a diary Rose I'm not that stupid." "I've read it. It's yours." "Rose Id know I've wri-" "Then tell me Y/N, what happened when you were 15 and 16, do you remember anything from this years?" She asked, whispering rather loudly. "Of fucking course I do, I don't have amnesia you dimwit." "Then tell me at least one fucking memory." They were glaring at each other. And at that moment.

Y/N knew, she didn't remember anything.

"Exactly, Y/N. It's your diary from when you were 15 and 16. Two years straight of everyday journalling. But things get a bit weird, I think it's better if you read it for yourself. Maybe you'll remember things, because I wasn't the one writing this so I don't understand it." Rose walked up and gave Y/N the diary she had in her hand. "I swear if this is some fake shit to have an ex-" "Y/N just trust me, it's not." Y/N inspected the diary, it was a replica to her handwriting, something Rose couldn't replicate. "Hide it from everyone else, I don't know if it's bad we have it, but Toby told me to tell you to not show anyone but you." Rose said before looking away. "And Slenderman said that he sends you his apologies for the sudden interruption and he'll come to see you again when he isn't busy." She said normally, without whispering. Without a word from either of them, they both walked out. The diary tucked under Y/N's baggy shirt. Rose walked right out the house with Jack seeing her out and Y/N just went back to her room and hid the notebook in the middle of her lingerie, because Jack wouldn't look there right?

Jack walked in, "Did you two really stay in silence for like 3 minutes and the only thing said was the sentence Rose said before she left? I mean come on, I get tension and all but silence for 3 minutes?" Jack said. "Yeah, you can't expect me to say anything. I'm not initiating the conversation, fuck her." Y/N said rolling on her back. "Seems fishy but alright." He walked out with a sigh. Y/N waited until she was sure he was gone. And then fetched her so-called diary. Even though she doubted it was hers, she was still curious to see what was in it. It was pretty thick and worn out. This was gonna take a century to read.

She had a quick flick through and saw Polaroids, which she stopped to look at. They were Polaroids of her and friends, and disturbing ones which made no sense, but she'll get to those when she reads the diary entry they're attached to. But she didn't know whether she should be caught up in this instead of figuring a plan to escape.

"It might be a clue to why we're here." Rose's words lingered in her head.

She figured the same, and flicked to the first page of the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exams next month and I'm starting to revise a lot in advance because I never do and I can see those grades declining. Im aiming to post a chapter of Watch once a month as I don't have a lot of time a week to edit and revise these chapters. Like I have previously mentioned, Watch is a very old fanfiction I wrote when I first joined the creepypasta fandom, and now that I'm back in it, I decided to post this story. These chapters are actually really bad, the spelling is awful and so is the grammar. It takes ages to change a lot of things and correct everything. The other day I actually found a prequel to Watch, so this fanfiction is going to go on for ages especially with around one chapter a month :')


	4. Notice || A/N

Not a chapter lmao, sorry wow such a letdown after 3 months of not updating. Haven't left the fandom, still obsessed with EJ. I'm in China and of course, every social media network is like blocked. And I had chapter 4 all typed up and edited on Wattpad, where I orginally wrote this fic. And was planning to post it when I arrived here but never knew Wattpad was blocked so. It was a 10k word chapter and to be honest, I'm not typing it all out again. I go back home next month on August 18th, so you're gonna have to bare with me until then ;;w;; also working on a sPiCy Toby Rodgers X Reader fanfic, so when I come back Ill be posting that and updating this. Again, sorry for like the 3 month long wait for this stupid shit lmao


	5. Another Notice bc pffft this bitch lazy

I'm gonna rewrite this entire thing lmao, like I won't just be editing and adding stuff to the original version of Watch because it's TERRIBLE. I'll still follow the storyline and shit but start from complete scratch. I just read over the four chapters and everything is happening too quick and Its kind cringy idk. Like one moment Y/N is getting "kidnapped" then she's relapsing, then Jack is being a dick then Rose is attacking Jack, then Y/N is relapsing again and now Rose is being a dick, then they fight and then Y/N is in Jacks cabin, and Rose gives her a diary. I feel like there should be more space between all those "major" events and have at least some buildup. So I'm gonna rewrite everything. I'll keep this story here so I can go back someday and cringe again, but I'll post another story with the rewritten version. I'm also gonna redo the description of the story because it sounds really cliche, and the "difficult upbringing" backstory - gotta make it less cliche too.

Also Jeff is too nice here lmao, need more  
d i c k h e a d  
material


End file.
